Christmas Cheer
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: Christmas Special, The ninjas get excited about Christmas coming but when they receive a letter to a party, what happens when they find out Pythors behind the scheme and chaos arises? Will they be able to bring Christmas cheer and enjoy Christmas? (We know its 14 days before Christmas but hey? lets be early!) Edit: Now a two-shot cause this Christmas arrived!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys were back! I am doing this by myself again… cause.. well just cause! anyways I just want to wish you a merry christmas and yes this is a one-shot. And sorry if I make the ninjas a bit OOC (out of character) especially Kai, it serves a purpose… -Karina**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Tis the season to be jolly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Don we now our gay apparel, _

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

_Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_See the blazing Yule before us, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Strike the harp and join the chorus. _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

The radio sang as the ninjas hang up christmas decorations around the bounty while Zane was making christmas treats

"This is going to be the best christmas ever!" Nyya clapped her hands together

"Why?" Jay asked decorating their christmas tree

"Cause I can spend it with all of you!" Nya cried happily

"Sis can you help me with the christmas star?" Kai urged

"Sure!" The two siblings bounced as they excitedly hanged the decorations together

"Gez is Kai a bit too happy today?" Jay asked Cole

"Maybe its the christmas spirit but its starting to creep me out… I never saw Kai this happy before" Cole whispered back

"I know right"

"Guys!" Lloyd shouted almost making the two fall of the high stools they were standing on

"What?" Jay asked annoyed

"We got an invitation to a christmas party!" Lloyd squealed waving the envelope in their faces

"Really?!" Kai asked popping into their conversation "From who?"

"It doesn't say…" Lloyd frowned inspecting the envelope over again

"Well maybe they forgot to put the address on it" Zane pointed poking his head out of the kitchen

"Whats this conversation about?" Nya walked in

"We got invited to a christmas party sis!" Kai smiled holding hands with his sister then walking off to finish whatever he was doing

"Uhh Nya?" Jay asked

"Huh? What is it Jay?"

"Why is Kai so… Happy?" the blue ninja asked

"Oh" Nya's eyes twinkled "Well lets start from the beginning…

_Flashback_

_Kai was happily hanging candy canes from the christmas tree when his mother walked in_

"_Kai, I want to inform you about something"_

"_What is it mommy?"_

"_Were… Moving"_

"_What?" Kai asked in disbelief "But mommy! I like our home!"_

"_Kai you're going to like our new home plus I got a surprise for you when we get there" His mom patted her inflated tummy, Kai never knew what was causing it to be so big but he never asked probably cause when the first time he asked the answer he got was 'I'll tell you later' but she never told him._

_Next day they drove to their new home, Kai was bouncing eyes wide when he saw their new home was a…_

"_Blacksmiths shop!?" Kai asked_

"_Yep, Your daddy got a new job, but don't worry we will live on the top floor so you will feel like you're back home"_

"_Okay!" Kai cried then nudged his mother "How about your present?"_

"_Later" She told him as his father scooped him up to bring him to their new home._

_When it was night time Kai was still getting used to his new bef when he heard a sound going 'be bo be bo' . He knew this was a ambulance because his mom told him all about them and how they carry people when they get hurt… Wait! Why is one here at his house? unless…_

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Kai shouted in realization he raced to his window to see his mom getting escorted to the white car_

"_Mommy!" Kai shouted making his father wake up running to his room_

"_What is it Kai?" He asked sleepily_

"_They took mommy!" Kai cried leaning on his father for support, His father realized this and smiled "Don't worry you'll see mommy tomorrow"  
_"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Next day… _

"_Mommy!" Kai gasped waking up from his slumber running downstairs not bothering to change, but he could not see his mother anywhere_

"_Wheres mommy? You said we will see her today!" Kai shouted in anger facing his dad who was changing into a shirt_

"_Yes, we are picking her up, so you better change if you want to see mommy alright?" His father told him already picking up his pants_

"_K!" Kai ran up to change and quickly ran back downstairs greeted by a 'honk!' from his dads carriage_

"_Come in son!" He shouted, they drove to the hospital and to Kai's amazement…_

"_Welcome Kai, Welcome your new baby sister… Nya" His dad told him proudly as they walked to his mothers side on her bed with Nya cradled on her arms rocking her to sleep_

"_Merry Christmas Kai…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Wow…" Jay sniffed

"Yea, I'll never forget the day he cradled me in his arms… even though mom only told me about it..." She smiled "He's been enjoying christmas ever since"

"Wait… So tomorrow's your birthday?" Jay stammered

"No… I was born on December 23rd, it was near it"

"Oh…" Jay sighed in relief he wasn't ready yet to worry about birthday presents, least worry about christmas presents…

"Was someone talking about my sis's birthday?" Kai asked coming in yet again into their conversation

"Yea… Wait were you stalking us!?" Cole cried incredulously

'Nah, but I had the slightest suspicion, she tells everyone about it" Kai winked

"Hello? Christmas party?!" Lloyd moaned in annoyances waving the envelope in his hands

"Oh right sorry Lloyd" They apologised as they went to get changed

"Lloyd! Can you help me with the gingerbread house?" Zane called from the kitchen, Lloyd licked his lips as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on Come on!" Lloyd shouted tugging Zanes arm as all of the ninjas went out to the party while Sensei Wu stayed behind. They were all wrapped up warm in scarves, boots, cloaks and hats walking to the destination the party was held at, they just finished dinner also with the dessert of many christmas related things like gingerbread house, christmas pudding, hot chocolate, candies and many more sweet delights.

* * *

They finally reached the party, and it was a booming success! there were hundreds of people and tables of christmas food.

"I'm starting to wish I didn't eat so much" Lloyd sighed "Hang on let me get a hold of myself" He told the ninjas as he walked to the restrooms…

"Okay lets explore the party then" Kai bounced as they walked to the center of the party

What they didn't know was the host was watching them with a beady eye

"I'll get my revenge on them, I swear this will be a christmas they will never forget…"

* * *

"Come on lets party!" Jay screamed as he and Nya hit the dance floor

"Le-

"Cole?" Kai asked not sure why their leader stopped in the middle of a sentence unless…

"Come out Cole! This is not funny!" Kai shouted but screamed as he got chucked away as well

"Guys Brothers?" Zane stuttered looking around

"What's up Zane?" Jay asked Nya in tow

"I can't find Kai or Cole anywhere! They got drag-

Zane never got to finish his sentence either because he went missing as well

"Oh dear" Nya shivered "Lets hope Garmadon isn't behind this"

"Yea…" Jay agreed as they set off on a finding journey in the huge crowds hoping this was a joke. What they didn't know was Garmadon was NOT behind this at all, to be honest he actually is…

* * *

"Suprise!" Garmadon Shouted opening the door to the bounty only to find Sensei drinking tea

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Sensei questioned quickly grabbing his bo staff defense mode

"Gezz, why so mad? Its christmas!" Garmadon chuckled

"How do I know this is not a trick?" Sensei raised an eyebrow but softened when he saw Garmadon shoulders dropped

"I guess not all the venom consumed you brother" Sensei Wu laughed "Tell me what brings you here?"

"I wanted to spend sometime with my son of course!" Garmadon crossed his arms "But I see hes not here"

"No sadly not, he and the ninjas went to a party invited by an unknown host" Sensei sat down

"Wait.. Don't tell me its the christmas party at town square is it?" Garmadon panicked

"Yes… How do you know?"

"Cause thats the one hosted by… Pythor"

* * *

"Ahh finally I can enjoy the party!" Lloyd stretched as he walked out of the restroom. Suddenly Nya and Jay raced to him

"Did you see Zane, Cole or Kai?" Jay asked

"No, I was in the restroom! why?"

"There missing!" Nya squeaked

"Wait what?!" Lloyd took a second to take it all in but a second was to slow cause Nya disappeared in a flash!

"Nya!" They shouted

"Lloyd!" A familiar dark voice rang into the blonds ears

"Dad?" Lloyd guessed as his dad and his uncle ran to the two

"What happened? where are the others?" Sensei questioned

"They were taken away!" Jay cried

"Oh no… I know who they were taken from…. They got taken away by… Pythor" Garmadon eyed the cloaked host who was leaning on a chair.

"Pythor?!" Lloyd and Jay shouted in unision

"Yea and I think he's after you, my son"

"But we have a solution take this" Sensei handed Lloyd a golden chest

"What is it?"

"Its a chest full of christmas spirit, I know it sounds super cliche but trust me it works, we found this when we were kids scavenging the mountains when christmas was near" Garmadon explained

"Okay…"

"lets search the-

The final two were taken away.

* * *

"ARG get this stupid rope off me!" Kai screamed twisting and turning attempting to get out

"Stop Kai you're only going to make it worse, just try to loosen a bit" Cole advised attempting to use his own advice

"You can't do that Cole" Zane argued "The rope is too tight"

"Oh"

OOF Jay just got thrown into the cell with them

"Jay! You got caught too? Where is Lloyd?" Nya asked

"He's apparently with Pythor"

"Pythors behind this?! I swear i'm gonna kill him because he ruined my christmas spirit" Kai raged "It was the only thing that reminded me of mom and the only thing I remember about Nya's birth"

"At least Lloyd has christmas spirit" Jay sighed

"Say what now?"

"Okay I know it is going to sound SUPER cliche but listen to me…

* * *

"Why did you take me here?" Lloyd asked still holding the golden box but hid it from Pythor

"Because I want to turn you into a snake dear boy" The sly snake grinned "You're power is so great we could conquer the whole world!" He cracked

"You're sick!" Lloyd screamed "Plus its christmas! Why would you do this?"

"Christmas means nothing to me boy!" Pythor stated as a fangpyre slithered over to Lloyd

"HELP!" Lloyd shouted

"You're screams won't do anything Lloyd were practically unde-

Pythor never got to finish his sentence cause Garmadon burst in killed the fangpyre and tackled Pythor

"You. Son. Of. A. B*****!" He screamed "How dare you torture my son when its christmas!"

Every punch was more forceful than the last

"And to think I sided with your kind, how stupid was I! Well I have a much better army now!"

Even though Lloyd was grateful his dad saved him he couldn't help but shudder to hear the last sentence

"Lloyd NOW!" Garmadon ordered brining Lloyd out of his daze. Lloyd opened the box as red and green smoke filled the room….

* * *

CRACK!

"Hey look the ropes broke!" Kai said in amazement

"We need to help Lloyd!" Zane ignored the weird scenario of why the ropes broke on its own and raced to the torture chamber.

* * *

"What…." Pythor dazed as both son and dad highfived when the boys plus Nya broke into the room

"What happened?!" Nya asked noticing Pythor rubbing his head

"Merry Christmas!" Pythor suddenly smiled

"So you used the spirit?" Jay asked as Lloyd nodded

"Yep now lets get outta here before Pythor gets all mushy" Lloyd laughed as they all went back to the bounty leaving the mixed up party

"Wanna Hug? Lets by presents!" Pythor said woozily as the snakes backed up from the mental leader

* * *

"Now this is the christmas I would dream of!" Kai stated as everyone laughed gathering round the _harmless _fire drinking hot choco

"Merry Christmas everyone!" everyone cheered as the partied through the night…

**Merry christmas everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! We were going to write it another day but I forgot Christmas was… Three days ago and and and and well…. I'm typing this on my phone so sorry if it's so freakin short and the spelling is terrible. Anywho, back to the actual A/N**

**Yay another ridiculously cheesy Christmas chapter for you guys cause… That's what people do to spend their Christmas right?... Right?**

**No…-A**

**And I'm here to scape off the cheese and correct their hundreds of mistakes. ~Dorka**

* * *

"FALALALALA LALALALA!" Aurora screamed happily, forcing them to drop what they were doing to cover their ears.

"Shuddup Karina!" Luna yelled, smacking the hyper girl.

"Sorry! But, well…." The sun maiden gestured to her body. Right then did the Spritual Six realize that she was wearing something quite… Abnormal.

"Khristmas is back people!" She cheered, the thousands of Christmas ornaments hung around her body jingled along with her. Luna stared at her.

"Really K?" Aurora shrugged and took the star from her head and placed it on top of the actual tree. "What?"

"Is just that…." Forrest started, his eyes staring at the multicolored spheres hanging from his sister's costume "It's not Halloween."

"So? It's still Christmas related" Aurora defended herself. But seeing everyone else's faces, her shoulders slumped and walked back to their room to change. As she went out, Cole came in looking extremely confused.

"I just saw Aurora walk by dressed like _Christmas tree_… Should I be worried?" Forrest shrugged,

"Not really."  
"And **why **is she a Christmas Tree?" Kai asked out of nowhere, startling everyone.

"It's _Khristmas_ Tree. With a K." Everyone stared at Aria and shrugged. This was actually compared normal considering the other weird events that happened to them.

"Well…. I'm just going to help Christy hang some of the ornaments" Lloyd shuffled his feet and walked out of the room.

"And I'm going to help Zane cook" Nya followed Lloyd out of the room as the others followed suite, resuming to do god knows what. As they went out, Aurora came in, wearing a sweater with a reindeer knitted on the front.

"Ey I just got an idea on the way back" Aurora nudged Luna "I'll tell you on the way" She leaned in and whispered "It has to do with Crystal Trees". Instantly, Luna shot up, grinning as she followed Aurora out of the room. As Luna skipped out, little stars trailed behind her and turned into little hearts.

* * *

"You got the duct tape?"  
"Check."

"Mistletoe?"

"Check."

"Remote Helicopter and its remote?"

"Check- Wait what?"

"You'll understand later" Aurora winked and grabbed the helicopter.

"Now we need to tape the mistletoe to the helicopter and-"

"OHH I get it!" Luna smirked "This is going to be amazingggg!" She jumped up and down hyperactively.

"I know right" Aurora grinned, setting up the remote "Let's go!"

-Forrest's POV-

God, where was Jewels? I wondered as I was walking down the halls…. Not like I like her or anything but…. Who am I kidding she's so nice! But that's not the reason I'm finding her. Like, I need to get presents for everyone so I'm asking everyone what they want, duh. But Jewels isn't here and it's… Weird.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Forrest." Zane smiled from the kitchen…. Wait how did I get to the kitchen?

"Merry Christmas to you too Zane!... Say, have you seen Jewels?" He shrugged

"Over there." He pointed outside where the blonde girl was sitting, reading some science book.

"Thanks!" I waved back and took my coat off the coat rack. Wearing it, I walked outside.

"Hey Jewels!"

"Oh, hey Forrest!"

-Narrator's POV-

Aurora grinned. Their plan was set, and the mistletoe was hovering above the two.

"Okay now we need to somehow tell them to look up…" Luna was saying. Aurora wasn't listening though as she stood up and hollered "GUYS LOOK UP!".

"Well that works too." Luna mumbled. The pair looked up and groaned simultaneously.

"STOP IT!" Forrest whinned, stomping his foot on the ground.

"But you two still have to kiss!" Luna grinned. He groaned once more and rolled his eyes and face planted onto Jewels cheek.

"There."

"Nawww not like that!" Aurora started spinning in circles "Damit Max!" Jewels on the other hand, laughed and yelled back.

"ONCE WE'RE OUT OF THIS SITUATION, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY DEARLY!" She threatened playfully.

"Well, no point in staying here then- ylllarrrggg!" She screamed as a snowball hit her on the back.

"Oh you're on!" (Lol, if you're stuck on a story, try ripping the other part out and placing it somewhere else :P)

* * *

-Jewels' POV-

As Forrest started to form a snow fort, I looked up and jumped, grabbing the mistletoe and helicopter. Smart but, dannngggg guys… Seriously? I was so far in thinking that I didn't even feel the cold hard ice hit my face.

"...Wait what? Oh, well then. Take this!" I grinned and pelted a herd of snowballs at the two troublemakers… Well okay, Jay and Kai fit more into that category but still.

"Oww!" Luna faked whinned, and pelted snowballs back. I spotted Aurora, who was building their fort as Forrest was doing, stop to look at it. I smirked and flew an unexpected ball of snow at her who shook her body in frustration. I laughed and whooped in victory.

"The fort's done!" Forrest grinned. I looked over to see that the fort was pretty massive, complete with a few **real live **snow men guarding the doors.

Thrilled, I high fived him and ran up top to see there were a few snow-cannons that somehow worked. Huh.

"Aww no fair Max! What can I even do with these huh?" Aurora pouted, flaming her hands to show that they melted the snow instead of helping them with whatever cause they had. "Oh wait…." She suddenly grinned, making a oval like shape with her flames to create a shield.

"Oh come on!" I yelled "No fair!"

"Right back at'cha!" Luna laughed.

"What's going on?" Lloyd demanded, coming out of the house.

"Standing there means you're open to fire!" Forrest yelled, shooting him with the cannon.

"Oh you're so going to get it!" He also got into the snowball mood as he used his ice powers to create already flying snowballs at both our teams faces.

"Hey!"

-Lloyd's POV-

Aww this even more fun that last Christmas! Sure we actually had to save the town… Again from Pythor but hey, we still did have fun afterwards but this… Now this is the icing on the cake…. Speaking of Cake.

"Hey!" Apparently in the midst of our 'fight' one of the snowballs accidentally hit Cole who turned around and frowned.

"Sorry Cole!" Aurora yelled.

"Well since you interrupted me…" He smirked "Cannon ball!" He jumped into the air and landed on top of Aurora and Luna's fort and started to tickle them.

"A-a-a-a n-nono- f-fair! O-o-on-nly s-s-n-noowww is allowww-ed!" Aurora laughed helplessly as he tickled her.

"Fine." He grinned "But firs-"

"STOP!" Sensei interrupted Cole as he hollered. We froze… Damit. "There is no way you're playing…" He started "Without me!" He finished grinned. We all laughed as he used spinjitzu to throw multiple snowballs at our direction.

"Boo!" Janet suddenly was behind me, and dropped cold ice into my gi.

"Oooooold!" I shivered, glaring at her.

-Narrator's POV-

Soon, the entire group was in an all out snowball fight and so far, either the ones with control over ice or the ones control over fire were winning.

"Oh come on bro, you just destroyed my snowman" Jewels whinned, before throwing snow at her brother in payback.

"We'll it's not my fault it was in the way." Zane laughed (Funny switch .-.). Forrest already made a rifle out of snow and was shooting others with small snowballs with it.

Luna grinned and made a catapult out of snow in turn. She cut the snow rope with her scythe as a huge snow ball went flying over Kai's head onto Jay's back.

"Dammit." He groaned. Nya grinned "Amo, sweet!" And started to rapidly send snowballs at Lloyd and Luna.

"Oi!" Lloyd faked frowned, using his fire to melt the snow that was coming at him.

"Aww no fair!"  
"Hey Christy, use this." Aurora whispered to her friend, and gave her a snow-shotgun.

"Really? I thought we weren't in a teamm-ahhhh!" She glared at the sun maiden as the shotgun self-shot a snow ball into her face.

"Gotcha!- Ow!" Her victory moment was short as Hanna constructed a bow and started shooting snow arrows at her. Jay grinned childishly and ran towards Hanna, stomping on Jewels snowman in the process.

"Oh come on!"  
"How long are we doing this for?" Mannhattan yelled. "We still need to eat and stuff!"  
"Later!" Aurora called, throwing a snowball at his direction. Forrest, however, was turning the snow around him into living snow golems that piled up onto his sister.

"Eat knowledge!" Rosetta joked, throwing snow shaped books at her friends.

"Okay seriously, we need to stop before we catch colds" Aria said with her hands on her hips.

"The cold never bothered me anyways" Luna singsonged, hair flicking towards Janet.

"Hey! But seriously, let's stop."

"Awwww…" Almost everyone groaned as they trudged back inside.

-Cole's POV-

That was pretty fun… Well until we had to stop. Then again, almost half of us are starting to shiver anyways.

"Is anyone going to help me bake the cookies?" Hanna asked as she took off her gloves. "No one? Seriously? Fine." And walked away.

"To bad there is no cake on Christmas day." I jokingly pouted. Aurora patted my head.

"Don't worry, we could always mash the cookies up and turn it into a cookie cake right?" She joked.

"I actually want to see that happen." Christy commented.

"No, that is **not **going to happen" Hanna yelled from the kitchen.

"Aww…"

"Oh, phone's calling." Aurora frowned. Heh, it still bugs me that I have no idea how they could call their friends between dimensions…

-Narrator's POV-

"What's up, Aniss?"

"Hey k! Can you ask Alexendo to bring me to Ninjago?" Anissa asked through the call.

"One, if you feel utter pain once you get here, it's not my fault. Two, his name is Alessandro, not Alexendrodo… Or whatever you just now said. Bye, see you soon okay?" She closed her phone and sighed.

"Anissa's coming?" Lloyd asked as he crept towards the kitchen.

"Yerp… _If_ Manhattan wants to teleport her here anyways, MANHATTAN!" Aurora shouted to her teammate who just flopped onto the couch and took out a book to read. "Can you teleport Aniss here?"

"Why?" He shouted back "I'm kinda busy here!"

"Just DO IT!" She quoted, smirking. Mannhattan sighed and opened a portal in the sky. They stared at him as Anissa fell downwards.

"What?" He shrugged as Aurora rolled her eyes and Luna giggled.

"I'm here everyone!" Anissa came with a costume of her as a triple A battery "A christmas tree for KK, a new laptop for Claudia, a new phone for maxy waxy!"

"Hey!"

"...Wireless headphones for Gloria, an apple watch for Alexsando and a um… I just bought you a big bag of sweets… I didn't know what you would like." Anissa tossed her ginormous backpack on the floor and started to search for the bag. After finding it, they knew what she meant by big. It was almost as big as Anissa's bag, about 10 litres big filled with chocolate, candy canes, gummi bears, gula melaka and more different sweets and candy all stuffed into one big plastic bag. Anissa carried it with all her strength to the table, puffing heavily as she is known for being weak. (yes I wrote that - A)

"Oh wow…Umm" Nova shrugged "Give me a bucket of maltesers any day and you'll have my thanks- Never mind, you _literally _got me a bucket of maltesers!" Nova yanked a bucket larger than her head filled to the brim with maltesers, and carefully sealed with cling wrap.

As the ninja started arriving, Lloyd's eyes grew wide at the sight of the enormous bag of candy. He tried to sneak to it but with the sharp eye of Christy, he was pulled back.

The light wielder slapped Lloyd's hand "Don't touch it, Lloyd! It's Nova's, not yours."

"Don't worry! I know that Lloyd loves candy more than he loves Christy… So here" Anissa joked, giving a 15 litre bag of candy to Lloyd.

"Oh wow thanks!" He grinned widely, completely ignoring everything else Anissa said.

"Just don't eat it all in one day Greenie." Jay teased.

"I ship Coke!" Anissa suddenly shouted randomly.

"Coke? You got a job?" Rosetta asked with raised eyebrows.

"Cole and cake! Coke! I shall ship coke to Ninjago." She answered, trying to make a pun… Or a joke… Or whatever.

"That doesn't work Aniss." Aurora deadpanned. Anissa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

"Mom!" Lloyd suddenly yelled happily. They turned around to see the door open, and all of their family members we're there, grinning with presents in their hands.

"Mimi!" Forrest yapped (IDK, sorry lol… randomness~), hugging his mom.

"Since we're all here now. Let's open up dem presos!" Jewels joked. So the spiritual six, kunoichis, ninjas and Anissa gathered around the large tree.

"So… Who's first?" Aurora asked excitedly.

"Ohh mee!" Christy grinned. She started taking out a few presents wrapped in shiny yellow gift wrap.

"Sorry I didn't get one for you Anissa. I didn't know you were coming..." She said apologetically.

"Anywho, for Kai." She gave him a smallish wrapped rectangle which he opened in excitement. Just to find out it was a…. Book.

"Gee, thanks" He said sarcastically.

"Look at the title first." He glanced at the books cover to see the words "A blacksmith's guide" written in curly golden letters at the front.

"Jays, Zanes, Coles, Lloyd's…. Hannas, Janet's, Rosetta, Aurora, Luna, Nova, Aria, Forrest, Mannhattan and Jewels." She handed out a present to each of them. A few minutes passed as they all handed out presents. They all we're fairly happy with what they got, except…

"Coal…. You got me.. Coal." Cole deadpanned and stared at Aurora "Really?"  
She shrugged "I thought it would be a funny joke. **This **is your real present" She laughed and handed him a really big box that turned out to be a treadmill.

"So… What now. I mean, we already opened all our presents and it's not even boxing day." Lloyd mumbled.

"Well for me it's fine since it's kinda a family tradition that we ignore boxing day and shtuff." Aurora shrugged "Usually after that we just eat."

"Festive." Kai commented sarcastically. Aurora slapped him and stood up.

"Well we need to do **something**-"

"LLOOOYYYDD!" Nya yelled from the kitchen as Lloyd ran out, a cookie in his mouth.

"What?" He said innocently, eating up the cookie before she ran outside.

"Lloyd you already have that big bag of candy, dude, you don't need no more." Rosetta said.

"You mean 15 litre." Anissa corrected.

"Same thing, big bag, 15 litre bag." Rosetta shrugged "Big is a loose term anyways. Amiright?"

"True dat."

"Music time!" Aria sang, turning on the newly installed CD player since their last one was… ahem.

"No." Luna firmly declined. She walked up towards the player and turned it off.

"Yes." Aria glared, turning it back on.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Luna ended up smashing the player in annoyment.

"Now we need a new one…" Nova sighed, shaking her head.

"What? I just don't like Christmas songs" Luna shrugged.

"Whatever, at least we had that snowball fight." Jay grinned.

"Yeah, now… What about that dinner?"

* * *

**Cheesy, but it works :P.**

**FAAAA I hate writer's block, I wish I wished for a way to erase all blocks like authors block, writers block, artist block from existents but since Christmas ended… Um…. Damit,**

**Anywho, I hope you have a lovely late Christmas and see you next time! -Karina**


End file.
